


The Call

by drunkdragon



Series: Summoner AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: A summon is almost always a form of expression of who the hunter is. But for a Schnee, there are three unbreakable rules. Do not use summons for menial tasks. Do not summon them meaninglessly. And if your summon looks remotely human, do not fall in love with them.A collection of my Summoner AU series on my tumblr, which I hope to eventually work elements into an original work.





	1. Chapter 1

The first summoning was a rite of passage for many hunters. It was a determinant in who their partner was for the rest of their career and onward. Hunters worked in teams, but an individual with their own summon was also a team within the team.

For many it was mighty beasts. They would charge into battle, tearing foes apart with their claws or mandibles. For some others it was an incarnation of the gods of mythos - never in their human form and certainly not in their full power, but maybe in a shape that they had taken in a fable or legend. And for a few others, a more human-like summon heeded the call. It was not unusual.

But a summon was almost always some form of expression of who the hunter was. And over time, many hunters would acquire more summons, either from fallen foes or allies, or from other Grimm that they had bested. But it was the first summon that was the most impacting. It was a bond that, for many, became unbreakable.

But for Schnees, it was different. There were three rules when it came to summons. Do not use summons for menial tasks. Do not summon them meaninglessly. These both denigrate and anger them, making them more difficult to control.

And finally, if the summon was remotely human, do not fall in love with them. This empowers them. And a summoner was always to be in control of the summon. Schnees were above summons. Summons were to serve them.

So when Winter Schnee, with her sword as her focus, stood at the far end of the Summoning Hall within the Schnee Estate, it was with trepidation that she began to focus. Not only was this her rite of passage, but the weight of the household was upon her. She was the best they had seen in ages. She excelled in combat. Aura and Dust manipulation was like breathing.

But that did nothing to lighten the load that her father had put upon her. She was excelling, he reasoned, and should be able to handle more and more difficult tasks. By the time she was fifteen she was already a fully fledged huntress.

The only thing lacking was her summon, which would come when she was seventeen and a half. All Schnees had it at that age. But try as she might, whenever she stepped into the Summoning Hall, there was no pull. There was no 'special feeling', telling her that her summon was ready for her.

Perhaps it was because on the day before she was to have her summoning rite, her mother had passed away in an accident. It was all that was in her mind that day, and yet her father pushed her to continue. There was no magic, no will to make the call.

Her father said nothing, but she knew that he was disappointed. For one who was unfamiliar to shame, it was a black stain upon her otherwise spotless character. Her father hated it. She hated it. She was so perfect, and something that was second-nature to the common hunter refused to come to her daughter. All hunters had a summon - they were drawn to their aura.

In an effort to try and hasten the waiting, she asked the other Schnees, and even other hunters in the area. What did the call feel like? Did she need to do something? What was their secret?

Their reply was the same. One simply knew when it was time, and one simply knew what needed to be done.

And Winter knew that after seven and a half more years, when she was twenty-five, she finally felt the call. She felt like she would burst. Elation. Fear. All of it brimmed and she knew she had to have her rite.

Her father hastily called together the elder Schnees and put aside the business of the Schnee Dust Corporation. It could wait.

And now, with all of the family sitting across from her, even her younger sister and brother, their eyes upon her watching and waiting, Winter, focused on the tip of her saber and drowned everything else.

It was just her and the blade, and she closed her eyes. She let herself enter a meditation, breathing deep, shoulders and chest rising and falling rhythmically. She tried to shut out all other noises.

But all she could see was the image of her mother, who died the day before her rite. She wondered what her summon would have been like then. Would it be a looming giant? A cyclops? An armored knight?

Winter did not expect to reminisce of times past and felt herself grimace. If her mother hadn't died, she wouldn't have had to live through the shame. She would have been able to hold her head up high as a true huntress, not just one that only handled menial missions because she had no summon.

She wanted to blame her mother. But she knew that wasn't right. Her mother was one of the guiding lights in her life. But without her there was despair for so long. And even then, it was an accident.

An accident that no one person or being truly had control over. Not one except-

_Whoosh_

There was a collective murmur across the stands. Strands of light began to gather at the center of the summoning hall, where her glyph had begun to form. More and more pooled and soon a sphere of blinding light was born. There was a flash, and suddenly all the light disappeared.

At the center of it was a simple black crow.

The first thought in her mind was shock. The second was that this whole event was better off never happening. Seventeen and a half years of expectations, then seven and a half more in vain hope. Time better spent elsewhere, more productively. She could have learned how to better manage the company, like how her father originally wanted her to until she showed so much potential that even he couldn't ignore it.

So much potential that he now saw as squandered. "The rite must continue," her father spoke. She could hear his voice shake just a bit with rage. How could she have failed him? She was to be the most talented Schnee in two generations. Winter's lip trembled.

His voice was cold. "Ask for its name."

She took a breath, blinked. Blinked again. Her lips went stiff and finally she calmed herself and spoke. "What is your name?"

The lone crow twitched his head towards her, turning its gaze a little sideways before glancing away again.

"Answer me," she spoke more firmly this time. She needed to be strong. Summons were below her, below the Schnees. Summons served the needs of a hunter or huntress. But its response surprised her and made her question how much of that mantra was true.

"You already know, Winter." The bird finally spoke. Her heart leaped in her chest, and she could see the other Schnees in the seats of the Summoning Hall shift uncomfortably.

"Y-You know my name," she stuttered.

Its voice was tired but amused and clearly human. A male human. "I know everyone's name. I am with everyone at every time and at every place, past, present, and future."

It flapped its wings a little, and continued. "I was with your mother when she passed away seven years, five months, and twenty two days ago. I was with the old man when his youngest grandchild died from a fever in his hands in the Black Plague Epidemic. And I will be with you when you breath your last."

"Do you know who I am now?"

She could see it clearly now. Both of his forms were visible - his bird shape and his more ethereal human body. A blood red cape hung from his shoulders, draped across gray clothes that seemed almost formal, just almost. He held a menacing scythe, sharp and with a wide, long curve. Yet it was the matching red eyes that she was focusing on, that drew her in. And it was from there that she knew its name.

Her throat was dry. But when she spoke, it was with conviction, and she knew that this, in spite of all her disbelief, it was her partner. Even in just the minute the two of them shared, Winter felt a connection deeper than she had felt with others.

"Death."

It's name echoed across the hall, and all fell silent.

With her utterance, the bird and man nodded at her. Its true form, the one only she could see, disappeared into the other's shadow. With no more words, the crow spread its wings and flew towards her.

Two became one.

* * *

A/N: Hello, and welcome to my AU! This actually started as an idea on tumblr, where you can find me as drunkdragondoes (PS: if you wanna spoil yourself, search it under the tag "summoner au"). I finally decided to port it over to this side of the web.

I'll be frank in that I don't know how often I'll be able to update it. In fact I don't think I even have an ending. This is a bit more focused around world-building and characterization, probably, and I expect chapters to be more on the shorter side. And while Winter will have her dedicated series of sorts to follow (I hesitate to say story because, again, no planned ending), I plan to also have another fic where it's just a collection for the other characters as well.

What's more important, however, is that this a dumping grounds of sorts. Some of the elements you'll eventually see are going to go into an original work I'm beginning to frame and write - specifically the concept of characters having a summon. So I'm really looking forward to that.

Currently this is unbetad! The first few pieces I have were just done as-is with not-so-much extreme editing. I don't know if I'll be having it beta'd in the future, but things can change. I won't say I'm putting in less effort here than in my main stories, but it's also not my main priority.

Still, for what is here and what will be, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

A beast summon was easy to understand. Its strength was in its form. A bear was a lumbering giant, capable of swinging its paws and destroying foes left and right. Wolves and foxes would be swift. And other things perhaps a combination of the two.

But what _was_ Death? Its true nature was confusing. Was there something on the other side? Would it be the souls of the damned reaching out with skeletal hands to drag Winter's foes into the underworld? Was she immune to dying? For all her thoughts and pondering, though, she could arrive at no solid conclusion.

Her gaze turned to the bird, who was perched on her windowsill, eyes watching the lights of the city that her family manor overlooked.

That was the other problem. Summons appeared and disappeared at their owner's command. They did their task and left when no longer needed. This one did not. In fact, try as she might, the crow refused to leave this plane of existence. While he wasn't by her side at all times, for the past two days since the summoning rite she could feel that he was there.

She finally let out an exasperated sigh and asked the question that was on her mind. "Why are you still here?"

"It's like I said. I know all names, and I know when they shall expire." The bird spared her a small glance before ruffling its feathers and turning away. "I am a constant of the world. Why should I leave what is already my home?"

"Because that is how it is for hunters," Winter spoke, annoyance ringing in her voice. "You obey me because you are my summon."

There was a loud squawk from the bird. "Obey you?" The crow hopped back into the room, looking at Winter. Slowly, his true form reared its head and his red eyes focused on her. "What makes you think that you can command me?"

"I can demand what I wish from you," she snarled back. "You are below me."

"Hmph." She watched as a thin smile curled across his lips. "Tell me, Winter, what do you think of your father?"

It caught her off guard. How did her father come into the task of summoning for her? But as she thought of it more and more, he had everything to do with it. It was he that pushed her onto the course of being a hunter after seeing the image she could display for the company. He was the whole reason why this bird was taunting her. But as her mind drifted, she began to see his real question.

"Your father is known to have a… heavy hand at times. You've seen how he is with the servants, the Faunus workers. Not even Whitley, his undeniable favorite, was spared at times. It casts a beautiful picture of what he's working towards."

"And with that in mind," he placidly continued, "would you wish death upon your father?"

"What? No, that's-"

"Oh, but you have." The grin grew wider.

A damning silence filled the air.

"If you were truly in control of that power, could you withhold your action until the time was right? Can you wait for the last curtain to fall? Or would you take fate into your hands and force a conclusion?"

To this Winter had no answer, and her gaze fell to the floor. There was a scratchy laugh, and the bird began to fade.

"Tomorrow, then, I shall play the part. Let us see how well you handle Death tomorrow."

* * *

Sleep did not come to her until late that night. Tomorrow was supposed to be her first training session with her summon, where she would be taught to handle her summon alongside other hunters. The class was not to be a long course, a week at most. And while it was something she had looked forward to, it was not to be without stigma.

These classes were not private, as training hunters followed strict processes and protocols. She would be the oldest in her class by five years.

When Winter awoke, the bird was nowhere in sight and neither was she able to feel his presence like the other days. At this she took a deep breath, bringing a hand to her forehead. It was as if their last conversation was just a dream. She rose from bed, stretching her arms and moving to the restroom.

But as she looked into the mirror, a gasp escaped her throat. There was a literal white fire burning in her chest. Her hands flew up, matting down the sleeping gown against her skin. But all it did was obscure her vision of the flame. There was no heat, just light, but it felt large and bright.

What was this?

"What am I seeing here?"

There was no response, only silence. Her mouth opened to speak again, but the family servant had come and knocked on her door, beckoning to come to breakfast. There was no time for discovery. Throwing on her clothes and moving to the dining hall, she saw that a similar flame existed beneath the skins of every person that she met. Some were smaller than others, but all had it. Her sister and brother had one, whose flame was larger than hers by a smaller margin. Her father was not exempt as well, but his flame was smaller as he ate and talked of daily agendas. It was a more still fire, not thrashing as wildly as her siblings, but it was still strong.

What were these flames? It was on her mind as the family chauffeur drove her to the training hall, unanswered by the bird. But when she stepped into the training hall, where several other hunters were already waiting, her eyes fell upon another whose body held a tiny flame that struggled to stay alight.

Winter's eyes were drawn to the girl, whose red cape hung from her shoulders atop of a black faux corset and skirt. She was diminutive, but her silver eyes wandered back and forth across the room, anxious yet excited. Right before Winter could turn away, the girl locked eyes with her and did her best to smile at the older woman.

"H-Hi, I'm Ruby Rose. What's your name?"

"... Winter."

* * *

The rest of the training was everything she had expected. It was a controlled environment, where they were taught the basics of summon control before facing smaller Grimm under strict supervision. Others in the room also controlled beasts, and Ruby was no exception with a large, decorated falcon, one of the fastest birds known to man that fell in tune with her semblance of speed. Most of the hunters, who had started training at the same time at the same age as she started, seemed to easily pick up the strengths that came with their summons.

Winter wanted to believe that they were simply more in tune with them because they have had longer to commune with them. When it was her turn to summon and fight with the crow, the bird came out at her command. But how did one fight at the same side of Death?

While she herself fought perfectly, her performance in conjunction to the bird was ranked dismally low. There were no clear signs that the crow had helped her. No extra strengths granted to her, no efforts from the bird to strike with her.

She left the training ashamed and angered, knowing that her father would want to know how it all went. Ruby had tried to cheer her up, stating that it took her some time to learn how to fight with Braer, her summon. And while Winter found herself smiling at the efforts it did little to help her in the end.

It was clear that despite the fact that she could see flames inside of people, the crow had offered her little else she could recognize. As soon as she arrived at home, she had shut herself in her room, fuming and hurt.

They were supposed to work _together_. And here he had simply humiliated her.

"Death," she nearly growled. "Come out."

_Whoosh_

A small blue circle at her side and the crow flew out, fluttering his wings and landing onto the edge of her nightstand. She didn't even need to look up at his true form to know that there would be a smile on it. "So you obey me now."

He said nothing, but the bird ruffled its feathers and reared its head back, as if in a silent laugh of haughtiness.

"Why didn't you work with me in that training?"

"Because you were not prepared," he responded. "Death is not to be commanded so easily, not to be thrown around like a mere word. Age-old kings might attest that such follies are to be avoided, though whether such advice will be helpful by then is another matter."

"Not prepared?" Rage. Seething anger. Gritted teeth. She was amazed by the fact that she was not yelling. "I have been waiting for more than seven years to begin this training, and you say that I'm not ready?"

"Yes. You are not ready." The crow and man stared at her with their red eyes. "You do not even know what I have given you today. Or perhaps you are just denying it, that you don't want to believe what it means for young Miss Ruby Rose."

Winter was getting somewhere now. Some rage died away, but it was replaced by a mad eagerness. "The flames. What do they mean?"

"It's simple. Think about it," there was a small pause, and Winter felt her heart shudder, "of all you have seen, those who are young have a strong flame. The older have a smaller one. And what is the one thing associated with old age?"

She gulped, not speaking, all contempt dying out in realization. "The fact that they are near death."

The bird nodded. "When the flame is extinguished, their life ends."

It hit her like a truck. Her sister and brother were fine - their flames were strong. Her father would live, though for how much longer she was unsure. But Ruby, her flame-

"No!" she cried out, desperation rising within her throat, pulsing in her veins. "You can't just take her! She's so young, she's hardly even lived her life! Why her?" fingers curled into fists, nails biting into her palm. All she could think of was the lost innocence. "Why Ruby?"

"I do not decide who is taken and for what reason," the bird harshly interrupted her. "I only know who is next and when."

"Then tell me. Tell me when it will happen and I-"

There was suddenly a loud wail coming from the bird, and Winter felt herself stumbling back. Her eyes rose to the ethereal man, but instead of skin and red eyes she was greeted by bones and rotting flesh, tattered rags.

But the red eyes were still there, staring deeply into her. She found herself up against her dresser.

"Do you even know what you are asking of?" it yelled. "You are asking to spare a girl of her death." The wraith drew closer, extending his hand toward her, boned fingers accusing her as the voice grew low. "But what of your sister or brother?"

"If you could know when, where, and how their deaths would come, you would be driven mad. A lifetime of 'saving' them, and to what extent? Who do you sacrifice? What do you pay to keep them alive for another day? If every time you saved your sister you discovered that she will die the next day, how long would you really last?"

The wraith receded back to where the bird was, skin once again regaining color, covering bone, clothes mending. It was that man again. But all Winter could do with the realization was crumple to her knees, falling to the side of the dresser.

It was futile to fight death.

"Is…" a small tremble in her voice broke through her lips. "Is there truly no way?"

The man spoke slowly this time, his voice once again a little aged, like a man who had seen too much. "I am equal unto humanity and everything that walks this earth. All shall pass through my gates, and I turn none away. And that," he concluded, "is why you will not command me. Your human heart is not ready."

She watched as her goals as a huntress began to crumble. She wouldn't save lives. She would destroy Grimm, but she already knew who would be saved and who would not. But if this was what her power was, if she were to know and not be able to act in her full capacity-

Winter rose to her feet. "Death," she began to speak, watching the man straighten a little as she addressed him fully. "My role as a huntress is to save lives. As my summon, it is your task to assist with that. Knowing who will pass and who will live due to our effort or lack thereof would be valuable. But at the same time… I wonder if I can truly live with such a conscience."

She looked up at his red eyes, doing her best to keep her back straight. "Show me what the flames in this city look like. Let me see them so I can know how many lives I am responsible for as a huntress."

With no more words, the man pointed to the window of her room before retreating back into the bird. But before he did so, he gave her another smile, a gentler one compared to his smirks. The bird flew to her shoulder as she walked to the glass and threw it open.

The city was bathed in stars and she felt tiny, lost in the sea of night dancing upon the earth. The flames twinkled, perhaps some splitting or disappearing, Winter was unable to tell.

But it was beautiful, and she realized that no matter how many lives would be lost in her time as a huntress there would still be a sea of lives she would be able to protect.

"Now," the crow spoke, "we are ready to begin working with another."

Two days later, Ruby Rose was reported missing in action.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby's disappearance had put a halt on Winter's training. It had been a terrible accident - an oversight in scouting and defenses had put her particular training class in the path of a group of Grimm. The entire city entered lockdown as the combined military and hunter forces amassed to beat back the horde. A loud siren played over the metropolis, a siren reserved for one of the greatest established threat levels: Dominus.

Grimm were known to come in various sizes. With clearly identifiable types, their mass varied greatly from each version. But the levels of size within each type was a variable as well. And Dominus-class was reserved for anything larger than a house. Few and far in between, the power housed within their frames often required the cooperation of teams and their summons to take down.

It wasn't always a hard battle. The coordinated effort of veteran hunters and the military often brought down such monsters with ease, especially for a city as large and secure as Vale. But as in Ruby's case, accidents happen.

When the airwaves were free to transmit again and the numbers were run, only one person was reported as missing. But as much as the girl's foretold death two days ago had stunned Winter, other words were ringing through her head.

"Death sounds like it is a powerful entity. I wonder what you'll be able to do with it in the end."

The question had come after the second day of her class, the day before the accident. Her father had posed it as a simple thought, something to have Winter ponder on the potential that her summon truly had. But it was the underlying reason on why he brought it up that caused her to falter.

He wanted to know exactly what power she wielded.

The implication was terrifying as her thoughts ran wild. As one of the most powerful men on Remnant, who knew what would happen if he saw what the crow had showed her that night. Would he time business releases at the death of certain competitor CEOs or other business leaders? And what he didn't know concerned her as well - what if he thought she could simply have someone die and came to her for the favor?

What if he forced her to become a tool of his company?

Once the training class finally resumed, with one less person in their group, any progress Winter encountered came to a grinding halt. Her body attended, yet her mind refused to convene and work with Death.

He must have sensed it as well, for ever since she had the conversation with her father, the crow had yet to appear at her side again. Even when she attempted to command him to come forth, Death did not appear. Did it decide that he misjudged her, that she wasn't ready to see more of the power she could truly wield?

It was like she returned to the day she first tried to acquire her summon. Her life had once again became clouded in self-doubt.

* * *

It was the fourth day of class, and instead of joining the group of hunters, Winter found herself being escorted down a hall by a teacher until they stopped at a wide oaken door. With a swift knock, there was a firm but muffled voice beckoning. The teacher pushed against the wood and let her walk through before retracting her hand and letting the door fall closed.

The office was clean. A few simple portraits hung from the wall, and none of them housed images of the founders of the academy. Instead they were of people gathered together, in moments of shared triumph and despair. No one image, but rather a collection of all of humanity.

"Please, Miss Schnee, have a seat."

The smooth and terse voice of Headmaster Ozpin brought her back to the room. Her head swiveled to the man in green and gray hairs. She had seen him before in the news and every so often throughout the grounds of the academy.

"I will not be coy." The man stared into her eyes, a calm demeanor peering over his threaded fingers. "The trainers here have indicated your lack of growth with your summon. This is very unusual, especially for someone of your expected skills and caliber. In fact, they state that it is so stunted that all they know of your summon is that it is a crow."

She found her gaze falling to the hands in her lap. It felt as if she was facing her father again all of a sudden. Her jaw clenched, blinking and trying to keep a calm voice. "Perhaps I am taking longer to acclimate to my summon."

When she looked back up at Ozpin, she found him reclining back in his chair, head angled just a little downward. With a slow breath, he spoke again. "That would be nonsense, Miss Schnee. Even the worst hunters I have seen progress faster than you, for it is not skill but familiarity that fuels the synergy between you and your summon. I'm disappointed if you thought I would believe that." Winter said nothing, turning her head away and feeling her ears burn. She felt a desire to speak, and yet her lips remained shut, silent under his words.

If the man noticed, however, he made no move to acknowledge it. Instead, he continued to speak. "A summon may have a mind of its own. It may move independently at times. But with this in mind, I pose a question to you, Miss Schnee. Where does a hunter's summon originate from? And please, do not try to lie to me."

With a breath, she finally spoke again. "It is most often an expression of who the hunter is."

Ozpin nodded, perhaps the first positive he had done towards her. "I will not ask for the name of your summon. That is inconsequential. However, you are correct in that the summon is an expression of the self." Reaching for the mug at his side, he took a quick sip before continuing, his eyes falling into his drink for the briefest of moments. "However, such a nature implies something."

Her eyes snapped up at his tempting bait.

"Winter, do you fear your summon?"

Her fingers clenched tightly, forming fists in her lap. "Not directly. I do not fear him." She took a deep breath, her father's words echoing in her mind. "I fear what I may be made to do with its powers."

A small breath. "Winter, extend your hands in front of you." Cautiously she did so, unsure what he meant to show. However, as his words continued, she felt her eyes fall down in thought.

"Just as you desire to move your hands in front of you, the hand cannot turn against the body without the master's consent. And just as the summon is an expression of the self, while it may have a mind of its own and act in its own accordance neither can it be used against your express will."

The headmaster stood up from his chair, grabbing his mug and moving towards the door. "I will not ask who or what is pressuring you. That is not my place. But remember, Miss Schnee, that the power of your summon is meant to save lives. You have been granted a skill that few can hone. Had you chosen to ignore it and follow the path of your father then you would never have needed to step foot into this academy. But you are upon this path now. Denying your power is no different than stepping aside and letting the Grimm tear away at innocent lives."

Her hand closed into a fist again and she began to rise from her seat. There will be people like Ruby Rose, those unfortunate enough to meet an assumed grizzly end. But there would be more that she could save. Was that not what the crow showed her that night on the balcony? That there would be others?

"You may have the rest of the day to yourself, Miss Schnee. And if you decide that you do not desire to learn to wield your summon at this time, then you are free from attending the remaining classes. This will give someone who is ready to learn the opportunity to grow."

She had a lot to make up for.

* * *

When she returned to the Schnee Manor, Winter skipped dinner. Instead, her footsteps took her to the family training hall. A wide and empty space, it was where she learned to fight, pit against the best teachers her father's money could buy. It was where she learned discipline, to hone her body and focus her mind on the one task that stood before her. With a breath, she drew her sword and began to train.

Her body flowed through the sword movements, her head repeating the names and numbers of the steps. Following that was the use of her own semblance, the family glyph, steady dashes and sharp angles. Then lastly there was shadow fencing. All familiar tasks, things Winter had done before.

And yet there was something different. She could feel him in her movements. It was a recognition inside her body, as if she was only just discovering her need for his presence. It was not like the first day of class, where it was her and then him as an afterthought. Instead, it was as if he was in the very conception of her next movement, her next strike. She could feel a strange power within her. It wasn't strength - the sword in her hand felt the same as always. It was as if her whole body glided through the movements.

Her body ached. But it wasn't just a painful ache. It was one that felt like she used muscles she hadn't known existed before, like her body was accommodating this new growth.

Finally, after one last stab into the heart of the shadow she was dueling in her mind, her body began to slacken. With heavy breath, she holstered her sword away. Yet he was still there. He had been there all along with her. With a flutter of wind, Death appeared before her, his red eyes staring into hers.

She did not call for him, but desired his presence nonetheless. His voice was slow, quiet. "Are you ready to accept me again, Winter?"

"... Yes."

The bird upon the ground looked her in the eye.

"Tell me, Winter, what do you want to do right now? What do you feel and desire?"

She thought of the training regimen she threw herself into, how it was rigid, how it was ingrained in her from her teachers, how it was chained and tied down. She wondered if that was what her father wanted to do.

"I want to run."

"Then pick a direction and do not stop."

Her head turned to the right, to the solid wall of the room. With only a brief hesitation, she dashed away, tired legs pounding onto the reinforced floors. As the wall quickly approached, her mind told her she needed to stop. She needed to turn.

But the bird entered the side of her vision. With another flap of its wings, it fell apart into gray dust and smoke, veiling across her body. Her feet slammed on the ground, pushing off even harder. Adrenaline coursed through her. She yelled in fear, in determination.

Her body passed through the wall, like air through a net. There was another wall, and she resolved to pass through that one too, and the one after it, and the one after that.

Winter only stopped running once she was outside the Schnee manor, breath heaving, nearly collapsing, body retching bile. But the power coursing through her was exhilarating. It was her own strength, and she let it fuel her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually out on my tumblr drunkdragondoes, so if you want the most up-to-date stuff regarding this, just look up "summoner au" and you'll find just about everything related to this series I'm doing. Thanks again, and I'll see you all soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Gathering the courage to meet with Headmaster Ozpin again was difficult, especially given her precarious situation. There was no doubt that she would need to further her skills, to truly understand and work with the crow. Yet to keep her own strength hidden from her father was both tantamount and a timebomb. He would know sooner or later if things were left the way they were. And with all that money at his disposal, few knew how far his reach truly went.

But finally, after waiting patiently outside his office and keeping the nerve to stay seated, the wooden doors opened and she entered. The setting hadn’t changed. Nothing had, in fact. Perhaps she was looking for something to be different to help control herself further, but there was nothing to hold onto once the headmaster looked her in the eyes.

“Miss Schnee,” the simple sentence made her gulp again. “I see that you have chosen to return to your classes.”

“After your conversation from earlier, it was an easy decision.” Winter’s head tilted forward, cheeks burning just a little in shame. “I’m sorry about earlier. At the time I hadn’t realized that I was throwing away both a responsibility and a privilege.”

Ozpin didn’t smile at her response, though there was a slight lull in their conversation. He blinked. “Miss Schnee, I understand that you wish to continue with your training, and I will accept that. There is a change in your countenance compared to when you were here the other day.” When his eyes met hers again, she felt her jaw set, her fingers clench. “Still, there is something that has been bothering me. You see, as a hunter, you are trained that while you will have power and authority, it is meant to be used for the public good. It’s something that is preached and drilled into the heart of many hunters, and you have been training to become one for a long time. I wonder, Miss Schnee - what might have happened to make you forget that?”

His tone wasn’t meant to be accusatory, but the words themselves were more than enough. She licked her lips, trying to remain calm under his gaze. Eventually, though, she felt her neck give as her chin tucked into her chest just a little bit. Before speaking, her head turned to the sides, checking to make sure that the room was truly empty.

“Is…” she looked at the door, whispering, “Is there anyone outside your door?”

“Conversations at this level are meant to be private, and my staff understands and respects this. I would be surprised to see that someone is eavesdropping on us.”

“... Would please you check?”

Ozpin studied her for a moment longer, blinked, and stood up. In a series of long strides he crossed the distance to the door and walked out, the door shutting behind him. For a moment he did not return and Winter thought that she had done something wrong. Before long, though, he returned, a full mug of coffee in one hand and a styrofoam cup filled with the same liquid. “I am sorry for the delay,” he swiftly but sincerely apologized. “Since you were so insistent on our privacy, I decided to take a little tour of my office to spot if something was out of the ordinary.” He placed the white cup in front of her and returned to his seat. “And my own cup had run dry, so I saw the opportunity to get a bit for you as well.” Looking in, she saw that it was dark - no cream, and probably no sugar. “I hope you don’t mind it black.”

The last set of words stayed with her longer than it should, and she wondered if Ozpin had purposely left the coffee as-is for her. “Now then, I didn’t see anyone out of place, and no one is by my door. Do you feel safe enough to answer my question now?”

She took a sip of the bitter liquid, grimacing just a little bit. “The other day, you spoke of me being afraid of my power. As I said, I’m afraid of what I may be made to do with it, even after your comparison. The power will not turn against me, and I am in full control of what he does.” Her shoulders tensed, though, and if Ozpin noticed it he said nothing. “However, what I am specifically afraid of what I may be coerced into doing.”

A tense silence fell across the two of them for a moment. Ozpin did not move, only batting his eyes once before taking a sip of coffee and setting the mug down. “Miss Schnee,” he leaned back in his chair and threaded his fingers, “this is quite a claim you are making.”

“My father… as you know, he is in control of the SDC.” She bit her lip, fingers curling around the cup in hand. “We have some enemies, but more importantly there are… interests that a company has. I feel like my abilities and their growth would be put to use in unsavory ways.”

There, she said it. Ozpin was a smart man. He could put two and two together, figure out what she was really saying. His shoulders rose and fell in a deep breath, but he said nothing, his eyes still looking into hers. But finally he blinked and began to speak. “Miss Schnee, I want to venture and guess that you are looking for protection. Is that correct?”

“In some manner, yes. I can protect myself, but it is those that are closest to me that I’m concerned for.”

“A valid concern indeed. However,” Ozpin leaned back in his chair, “your trainers report that while you have started to work with your summon, you’ve shown what is ultimately best described as reluctance to participate in most activities. I don’t think you would make such a claim easily if you did not also believe that your summon was a danger. Yet we do not even know what your summon is. I would like to know more about your summon before I make any further suggestions.”

This was it then. Winter was still scared of what could happen. What if Ozpin was under her father’s thumb? What if she guessed wrong and brought herself right into her father’s plans?

Her eyes trailed to the door. She was tempted to ask him to check again, but she closed her eyes and extended her hand. With a low glow, the blue-white circle birthed onto her open palm, and the crow fluttered out of it. Taking a small hop, he straightened himself and looked at the headmaster. His feathers ruffled for a moment before the image of his body appeared again.

“His name is Death,” Winter said after a deep breath. “I’ve yet to see the full extent of his abilities or even develop what he’s shown me so far, but his name alone should be enough to give an idea of what to expect.” 

Ozpin looked over the summon, his eyes gazing at the man. He seemed undaunted, unwavering in stance. Finally, though, he wet his lips and began to speak, taking a sip of coffee before he started. “I can begin to understand why you’ve been so unwilling at times now. As you mentioned, the potential behind even just the name is daunting.” His gaze switched over to Winter. “With this in mind, I would first like to advise that as much as it pains me to say, I do not think that this academy is able to provide the privacy and protection you are looking for. We are a public entity of the state and thus funded by the taxes of the people. While withheld from the general public, other figures may be able to obtain access and compromise your position.”

Winter bowed her head, trying to hide her concern. “I understand, sir.”

“Now that that’s out of the way, though,” Ozpin brought his mug to his lips again and took a sip, “if you are looking for training under privacy and protection from your father’s hands, I have a very important question for you. Would you be interested in a role in the military?”

* * *

To his credit, Ozpin recommended that Winter take some time to think about the opportunity. He knew what she wanted and showed her a way to obtain it. But it would be a life changing decision. She would be still be a hunter, yes, but one that was specifically tied to the military. She would have her privacy, but trade in many aspects of her freedom. And while he explained what she could expect with this choice, he asked that she take some time to see if this was the path she truly wanted.

She had nearly begged the man to let her begin, but in the end his patience won out and she agreed to at least wait until tomorrow. After her training ended, she returned to the estate and shut herself away in her room. She regretted lying to Klein, but stated that fatigue was getting the best of her that evening and would try to eat at a later time. A hungry stomach was better than another dinner conversation with her father. It held especially true when she was this close to finding an opportunity to escape his clutches.

When the door clicked shut, it was just herself. She strode over to the window, the one where she saw the lights for the first time. It was such a heavy sight, but she could not deny its beauty. Closing her eyes, she imagined all the white flickering lights, overpowering all of the luminescence that the city could offer.

There was brief shimmer to her side, and a gentle weight settled upon her shoulder. Little pinpricks from Death’s feet gripped her shoulders, and she sighed.

“I don’t recall summoning you.”

“Mayhaps,” his human voice resonated from the beak. “But you wanted to see it again, didn’t you?”

When her eyes opened up, she felt her chest rise. There were those flickering white flames again, as uncountable as grains of sand. And yet to know what each one meant was a weight she still had difficulty imagining.

This could not fall into his hands.

_ She _ could not fall into his hands, and her eyes fell to the bird. “I cannot just keep calling you Death. You need another name, one that will keep you a secret from the others.”

He remained silent, neck craning and feathers ruffling just a little at her unsaid question. “What is keeping you from naming me, then?”

She looked over the city again. “I… wasn’t sure if you wanted to pick one for yourself.”

A sigh permeated through the air, “I am Death, have been Death, and will always be Death. Any mere name I fathom for myself would not be enough.” As he spoke though, Winter realized that his voice had changed. No longer was it tired, but it had taken on that of a woman. Her head snapped to the bird, to see the faint image of what she could only describe as a twin of his male visage, sharp red eyes piercing through the night. But instead of the angled chin and mottley beard, instead there was a round and soft face with untamed locks. She blinked in surprise, only to see that the image had begun to change again, shrinking into that of a smaller child. Then hunching over, skin wrinkling, gnarled knuckles just barely covered by the stretched and sagging skin on the hands.

But before long, he stopped morphing, returning to the middle-aged man she was familiar with - swept back black hair, red cape, and gray shirt. “But to you, I doubt that you see me more than just the bird I am, and first impressions are strong. You think me a male, do you not?”

She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks burn at his words. “If you wish for me to view you differently, I can try to-”

A light ruffle of feathers threaded against the side of her head. Angling her neck away just a little, her eyes turned to the bird and watched as it ruffled its feathers, its wings shaking almost violently, head bobbing back and forth. But it must have been humored, for his laugh echoed across the room. “Humans sometimes. Really. You know me as a bird, so why not just call me one, then?”

“Then…” Winter bit her lip. While he had made peace with her, she was still indebted to him. “Qrow. Qrow with a Q.”

“Hm.” The ghostly man turned to look her in the eye, as if to try and spot malice behind them. However, he seemed satisfied with her choice and looked back over the city. “Qrow it is, then.”


	5. Chapter 5

Upon notifying Ozpin of her choice, Winter received an email on her scroll that asked her to begin to gather materials. It was creatively titled as an outdoor exercise, perhaps to try to evade any monitoring from her father. If he noticed anything strange, he made no show of it and she was free to begin packing.

Two changes of clothes. Everything was going to feel soiled and dirty after a while.

Survival “kit”. Food and water was expected to be provided, but expect the unexpected. Three days worth of MREs, water, and small camping tools were recommended, though she had the freedom to add whatever she wished. Winter found herself packing additional fire-making tools, a tent for one, and a small knife. Actual MREs were out of the question, however - it would be too easy for her father or someone else in the household to spot. And being a unique product, it would be easy for him to view her financial transactions and see purchases from a specialty store. She decided upon granola bars instead, settling on the fancier, overpriced brands to throw her father off a little further.

And finally personal effects - the fancy term for weapons and armaments. She took her sword, fire dust, and nothing else.

Two days later, when it was finally time to leave, she watched the gateway entrance into the Schnee Manor from one of the windows. A simple black jeep - the color of choice for the Vale-Atlas Military when it came to civilian conduct - made its way up the road. Making sure that no one was watching, she took a deep breath as Qrow perched himself on her shoulders, his ever-presence taking form in small and tiny talons lightly poking against her clothes.

_ Whoosh _

“The time has come. Are you prepared?”

Winter didn’t answer and merely began to walk to the wall. The ash gray mist settled around her once more and she passed through, unfazed by the material. With a hurried step, she made her way down to the curb, and the vehicle pulled up.

She tried not to look back as she got into the vehicle, but as she did she saw her father standing at the front door. He looked tall, shoulders raised and spread back. He blinked, and did nothing else as he watched the car drive away.

* * *

_ You will be participating as a specialist in a one-day march to the northeast through Forever Fall Forest. You will then spend two days at the target location investigating the area to try and learn more about the recent disturbance. Intel is unable to provide additional information about the source and thus remains at large. Regardless of the outcome, you are expected to return to Vale at the end of the fourth day. _

_ For this mission, the Vale-Atlas Military has employed a squad consisting of Hunters: _

_ Blake Belladonna _ __   
_ Jaune Arc _ __   
_ Lie Ren _ __   
_ Nora Valkyrie _ __   
_ Pyrrha Nikos _ __   
_ Winter Schnee _ _   
_ __ Yang Xiao Long

_ These hunters will be assisting with the defense of the military’s investigation in the area. _

_ Any questions should be directed at your immediate superior officer, Sergeant Cinder Fall. _

They took the first day to explain things to her. Winter’s role was primarily to observe. She was to see if this type of field work was cut out for her before making any final decisions. Should she choose to accept, she would attend basic training before being put on a fasttrack to be a specialist.

Of course, she wouldn’t be doing the actual investigating. It was supposed to be a watch and learn opportunity, but that still left a sour spot for her. If they encountered any Grimm, though, she was free to act and assist with disposal, something she found herself looking forward to. She had fought Grimm before in a few situations, but this would be the first time Qrow would be at her side for it.

The next day they began to march. The site was off the beaten road, so early into the expedition they were already out of the transport and on their feet. Every tree looked the same, its red leaves cascading and falling through the air and crumpling beneath her boots. Sometimes there was a brief halt, where the one with the dark hair with a stroke of pink would bring out his summon. It was a vined plant with a single blooming flower, and from within its was a woman - eyes closed, serene and peaceful. The growth around them would flutter and shimmer, and then she would disappear.

The sergeant had her hands on her hips, heads constantly turning and craning around. “Our status?”

“All clear.”

According to the dossier on him, he was searching for the presence of Grimm around them. Winter didn’t spend much time going through it, only skimming through the most important details and forgetting the rest of them. And in the end, none of them seemed to be similar to what Qrow could do for her. That, or the dossier wasn’t allowed to list everyone’s skills to the fullest.

Interestingly enough, though, the sergeant’s bio remained the most cryptic. Not all hunters worked closely with the military, instead opting to take the freedom their license provided to see and travel the world. Perhaps there was no immediately available information because she was a hunter under the direct employ of the military. She was allowed to withhold what she wanted, including the summon she had.

So far, this was turning into an enticing offer. All she had to do was perform well, ‘observe’, and then make it back to the safety to Vale.

* * *

The real chatter between the group started on the second day. Winter picked up that the hunters she was working with were familiar with each other, perhaps even good friends. Naturally, however, this led to the conversation being driven to her.

Who was she, exactly? Was she really one of the daughters of the head of the Schnee Dust Company? Unavoidable, she lamented, but she did her best to keep the answers informative but also succinct - just enough to satisfy their curiosity.

Not all of them, however, seemed entirely interested in learning more about her. The faunus in their group, Blake, had kept herself separate from Winter as much as possible. No doubt there was some prejudice behind it - her father’s company wasn’t known for having the best practices. The other, Yang, just seemed to be in a dour mood constantly. But that was not from any fault of her own, to the best of Winter’s knowledge. For the most part, the investigation seemed to be going well so far and nothing happened so far.

That was, at least, until the one with the hammer spoke up. Nora. “Hey, so you’re a hunter too, right? What’s your summon?”

She froze like a deer in headlights. It was something that she hesitated to answer because while she still didn’t want anyone to know about Qrow, if she remained silent they would immediately know that something was off. And the longer she dawdled, the longer their stares would bore into her form.

Besides, it would be good for all of them to know what they were working with. And it’s not like they knew him to be Death. Rather, they would only see him as a simple bird. She sighed, letting her shoulders rise and settle down on her frame. “Come on out, Qrow.” As she extended her hand forward, there was a glimmer of light as her white glyph came into focus. In the next breath Qrow had come out from within, his feet sending light pinpricks through her uniform as his wings steadied himself.

“Oh, so it’s a bird!” Nora leaned forward, “Kinda small like mine, too. What’s it do?”

“I’m...” she trailed off, “I’m afraid I can’t answer that. I’ve only recently acquired my summon, so my knowledge is limited as well.” It wasn’t the entire truth, but it was also the best way to put it at the time.

“Hey, we have a job to finish here and we only have two days,” finally after not having said a word, Yang spoke up. As Winter’s eyes traced to hers, she had already turned away and was walking through the forest, blond mane standing out among the sea of red. “Let’s stay on topic.” Her voice was snappy, and Winter entertained a brief thought of saying something

In the end she let it go - Nora’s had already squared her shoulders, stomping her way after her. The one with black-and-pink hair though, Ren, softly grasped her shoulder and she stopped. Whatever had risen to her throat had settled down and died as quickly as it was born, and she and everyone followed in Yang’s footsteps. Only the sergeant remained at ease.

Winter, on the other, hand, felt Qrow prick his way onto her shoulder. His feathers ruffled, red eyes locked on Yang. But he blinked and turned away, to the leader of the troop. He whispered into her ear, “I’m surprised you didn’t summon me earlier. Not curious about your peers?”

She was curious, always curious. To see the flames again, to know who was beholden to what fate. But it was unnecessary. “There was no need for it. Besides, they’d probably think I was being suspicious if I brought out my summon for no reason.”

“Hm, very well then.” He ruffled his feathers. “Still, be alert, especially of the blond one. Her sister died here.”

She stopped mid-step and her head snapped to him. Her mind ground away at his claim - how credible was it? But if he was death, that all pass.through his gates as he so claimed, who was she to not believe him.

And yet she still did. “How do you know that?”

“Simple,” his feathers ruffled, as if it was the simplest, most regular truth, and Winter felt like she knew what would come out of his beak. “I met her, and so have you.”


End file.
